A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains or may contain material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the photocopy reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure in exactly the form it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device with a bonus round, wherein the gaming device randomly generates the outcome each time the player enters the bonus round.
Gaming machines currently exist with bonus schemes in which a player has one or more opportunities to choose masked bonus awards from a group of symbols arranged in a pattern and displayed to the player. When the player chooses a masked symbol from the pattern, the bonus scheme removes the mask and either displays a bonus value or a bonus round terminator, which terminates the bonus round. The controller of the gaming machine randomly places a predetermined number of bonus rounds awards and bonus terminators in the pattern at the beginning of the bonus round and maintains the positioning until the bonus round terminates. The outcome depends upon whether the player selects an award or terminator.
European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 which is assigned on its face to WMS Gaming, Inc. discloses a bonus scheme of this type. In this type of scheme, each time the player enters the bonus round, the player has the same diminishing chance to select an award instead of a terminator. For example, the WMS Gaming, Inc. application discloses a bonus scheme that has 30 possible selections, 24 bonus awards and 6 bonus round terminators. Each time the player enters the bonus round, the player has a 100% chance of having a first pick, an 80% chance of having a second pick, a 63% chance of having a third pick, a 50% chance of having a fourth pick and so on. On average, this bonus round will continue for four selections.
It is desirable to provide players with new bonus schemes that have multiple layers, multiple variables, and multiple schemes that determine the player""s success in a bonus round. In a bonus round having multiple layers or schemes, it is desirable to have a method or tool whereby the gaming device or controller randomly determines the bonus outcome, as opposed to or in addition to the player determining the outcome. One useful aspect of such a method is to have an instantaneous random outcome, rather than requiring time consuming player interface. Another such aspect is to add a layer of random generation to the one that the player creates when the player randomly selects one of a plurality of masked symbols. That is, upon the player""s random selection of a symbol, the game randomly generates an outcome. The outcome is not predetermined.
It is also desirable to create a random generation scheme in which an implementor predetermines the probability of an outcome. For example, an implementor may desire that there be two possible outcomes for a particular selection, X and Y. The implementor may also desire that there exist a probability that the game will award either X or Y. For example, the implementor may desire there to be a 40% chance that the game selects the outcome X and a 60% chance that the game selects the outcome Y. It is desirable to have a method which enables the game to choose one of a plurality of outcomes based upon a set of predetermined probabilities.
The present invention provides a gaming device having a bonus scheme or method for randomly generating a bonus round outcome. It should be appreciated that the method of the present invention can be employed as a component of a multi-layered bonus scheme or method, in a bonus game within a master game having a plurality of bonus games, or in any combination thereof.
The present invention contains a plurality of awards each having a value associated therewith, a plurality of activators associated therewith, a plurality of deactivators associated therewith, and a set of indicators associated therewith from which the activators and deactivators are chosen. The activators, deactivators and indicators are preferably numbers. The controller of the gaming device randomly selects one of the indicators. If the plurality of activators includes the selected indicator, the player receives the value of an award. Conversely, if the plurality of deactivators includes the selected indicator, the player does not receive the value of an award. If the plurality of activators or deactivators is sequential or a range, e.g. 1 through 5, the plurality of activators and deactivators can include a selected integer, for example 3, or a non-integer, for example 3.5.
The implementor of the gaming device may predetermine the activators and deactivators or may add another layer of random generation, wherein the present invention randomly selects the activators and deactivators from the set of indicators. In either case, the implementor can set the probability of success for each award to be any probability, 0 through 100%.
If the activators and deactivators are randomly selected and not predetermined, the method randomly selects them by first maintaining or storing a predetermined activation probability and deactivation probability for or associated with each award. Second, the present invention also maintains the indicator set described above. When the time comes for randomly generating the activators and deactivators for an award, the controller of the present invention recalls the stored probabilities and indicator set from memory. The controller then uses the recalled items in a mathematical equation to determine the number of activators and the number of deactivators. That is, the controller multiplies the probabilities by the number of indicators and determines a number of activators and deactivators.
Knowing the number of activators and deactivators, the present invention randomly selects the respective plurality of activators and deactivators from the indicator set. At this point the present invention proceeds in the same manner as before, wherein the activators and deactivators are predetermined. That is, the gaming device randomly selects an indicator and determines the player""s outcome by identifying whether the plurality of activators or the plurality of deactivators contain the selected indicator. This embodiment contains two layers of random determination.
After selecting an indicator from the indicator set for each award, and determining, for each award, whether the player receives the award""s value, the gaming device employing the present method accrues all the rewards that the player receives to form a total value. The total value can be a multiplier, which the gaming device multiplies by the player""s bet, or a number of credits, which the gaming device adds to the player""s credit total. The present invention contemplates setting a threshold level that the total value must exceed before the bonus round can end, so that the player receives more than lower limit, for example, a 2xc3x97 multiplier or 5 credits.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the gaming device contains a display showing a simulated slot machine and a number of coins. The number of coins equals the number of awards, and a number on each coin represents the value of the award. The indicators could be the set of numbers 0 though 9 for each award or coin. Upon a bonus round triggering event, the controller selects an indicator for each award. If the activators (predetermined or otherwise) include the indicator, the player receives the award displayed on the respective coin. Alternatively, If the deactivators (predetermined or otherwise) include the indicator, the player does not receive the award displayed on the respective coin. After selecting an indicator for and determining if the player receives the value of each coin, the gaming device displays the player""s total win or value for the round (sum of the coin values, which preferably are multipliers), the player""s bet (in credits) and the round""s total award (value times the bet equaling a number of credits).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device that has a method for randomly generating a bonus round outcome.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for randomly generating a bonus round outcome that enables the implementor of the gaming device to predetermine the probability that a player will achieve a particular bonus outcome.